


If Only You Could Ease My Mind

by Btchtiredpls



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Im not sure if i did this right, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Btchtiredpls/pseuds/Btchtiredpls





	If Only You Could Ease My Mind

The first time it happened was unexpected. All of the queens were hanging out in Brooke’s hotel room since everyone had decided that from that day whoever won the main challenge was to host a little celebration. Having just finished filming episode one, they were all happy and enjoying letting loose a little after the stress of the first days of the competition. 

Brooke was ecstatic because he won the first challenge. This had cemented himself as someone not to underestimate or fuck with. Admittedly he hoped that the others would see that in him the moment he walked into the werkroom for the first time. The Canadian anthem playing throughout the massive pink studio space was just the cherry on top of his perfectly fitted, sparkly red blazer and thigh-high gold boots. 

Vanjie was just as happy at not repeating last years nightmare, something that had haunted her since the moment she walked backwards off the runway nearly a year prior. She was worried when Ru revealed that the first episode was another design challenge, but took everything she had learned on the show (and throughout the past year) and applied it. She made sure to have a clearly defined silhouette, while also keeping her style within the confines of what Valentina's designated box afforded

 

He hadn’t meant for anything to happen, but sitting there on the small balcony with the smell of cigarettes and Vanjie enveloping his senses - Brooke couldn’t help but lean in. Staring into the shorter man's cinnamon coloured eyes, he didn’t close his own until his lips met Vanjies. It was a soft kiss, lasting only a few seconds before he pulled away. However, those two seconds made enough of an impression that neither of them could stop thinking about it until the next time their lips met, only a couple days later.  
_______________________________

 

The second time he was a little more prepared. The queens were all gathered in Scarlet’s hotel room to celebrate the end of filming episode two. Raising up her glass, Silky paid tribute to Kahanna. 

 

“Girl, she was fine as fuck and will be missed, but another bitch down and 12 more to go before I get my crown!” 

 

All of the queens cackled at Silky's ambitiousness (and thirst) over Kahanna. Each one of them gave a little bit of side-eye over her claim to win the competition.

 

After what happened at the last celebration, Brooke had made the decision to sit next to the petite Puerto-Rican but started to question himself as Vanjie got louder and louder the more she drank and the more excited she got. Once he realised that Silky was on the other side of Vanjie, Brooke really started to regret their seating arrangement. However, the moment that she put her much smaller hand on top of his, the regret dissipated immediately - leaving him content and able to stand the noise that the self-dubbed ‘Dream girls’ (consisting of Vanjie, Silky and A’Keria) were making. 

As they all wound down and started to head back to their own rooms, Brooke decided to stop at Vanjies room. Fortunately, the younger queen was only a few doors down from his own room. Vanjie smiled at him, inviting him in with a roll of his eyes. Brushing his hand across her chest, Brooke walked into the hotel room and sat at the end of the queen sized bed that was situated in the middle of the floor. She noted that despite Vanjie’s prior fame and notoriety, she still got the same sized room as the rest of them.

Leaning down to tie his shoes (he noticed they had come undone on the short walk here), he heard the door close and the lock click into place. Glancing up, Brooke watched as Vanjie walked towards him. Her smile and heavy-lidded eyes promised more of the things to come. Smirking back, Brooke knew something was about to happen and couldn’t wait. He could feel the energy in the air like electricity, crackling all around them. One touch and there would be sparks flying. One kiss and their clothes went flying.  
_______________________________

 

The third kiss wasn’t really their third kiss but going up to Vanjie in the middle of the workroom felt entirely natural to him. Like it was something he had been doing all his life. Something, he realised with a start - he wanted to do all of his life. If you asked him later on, this was the moment Brooke realised he wanted to be more than just a ‘summer fling’. Something he wanted to be real. 

“Hey, Papi.” He said as he wrapped his athletic arms around the smaller queen, placing a quick little peck on Vanjies smooth lips. Brooke just couldn’t help himself. It was the looks they had been sharing all day, little winks and touches on the van to the studio. The way they sat at lunchtime when the shitty food was handed out and how they looked at each other whenever they passed in the werkroom. It all made him long to touch him properly, the way that they had the previous night.

Brooke could see that she was surprised at his actions and he wondered briefly if she had wanted to keep them on the down-low for a while. The sweet smile that followed their short embrace reassured him that he had made the right decision. A brief spark ran down his spine at the lingering touch they shared. The feeling recurred throughout the day with every glance and soft conversation between them.

All the queens in the werkroom looked over at them throughout the day. Giving each other little smirks and looks of interest at the new development. They still thought that no one had clocked their longer than normal glances, touches and intense conversations yet. Although neither of them had really tried or meant for anything to happen, it sort of just did. No one was mad at the development.  
______________________________

 

As the weeks wore on and the remaining pool of queens grew smaller, both Brooke and Vanjie made an agreement. If one of them were to be eliminated the other would not be upset and would not lose focus on the competition. So when Vanjie was eliminated in fifth place, leaving Brooke alone in the top four, he tried hard to seem like he wouldn’t miss her. To be honest, though, it really hurt. 

It felt like they were breaking up in a relationship that wasn’t even fully formed. For the single, painful week that they were apart. Brooke felt like a piece of himself was missing and he absolutely hated that he felt like this. He wondered if he was the only one or if Vanjie missed him just as much. 

They hadn’t really even said a proper goodbye, she just left with whispered promises to see each other and long meaningful kisses. Filled with thoughts about the future. Whispers of dates and waking up to each other, laying in bed all day just to be up all night. Vacations and meeting each other's pets, Vanjie with her dog and Brooke with his cats. Going to each other’s drag shows and exploring their cities with each other as tour guides showing hidden spots they found, finding new cafes and restaurants together. Just being together. No competitions, no hiding in hotel rooms, just them. 

Brooke Lynn was surprised to see a small and familiar body waiting for him in the lobby of the hotel. Admittedly, looking back on it later he really shouldn’t have been so shocked. The kiss that followed their long overdue hug wasn’t something Brooke wanted to ever forget and he wouldn’t for the longest time. 

The intensity overwhelmed him. Pulling her against his chest he sighed into it. He whispered her name softly as he tightened his grip against Vanjie’s arms, making her moan into him. His tongue made his way across her lips, the gentle motion making her gasp. He took advantage of her lips opening and moved to explore the softness of her mouth with his tongue. As he went to remove it, Vanjie caught his tongue between her teeth, gently nipping it before letting go. Pressing his lips hard against her mouth he tried to convey all his feelings from the past week and he hoped to hell that she could interpret the way he felt about her. The way he’d needed her for that week that was agonizingly too long.

Staying in LA a week longer than he needed to was an easy decision. Being with Vanjie made him happier than he had ever felt and before that week was over he knew he loved her. He loved the loud, brash, adorable and unapologetically herself, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo.  
_______________________________

 

Vanjie had no idea that one small kiss with a handsome Canadian on a balcony of some hotel in Los Angeles, would ever lead to this day.

As they met at the end of the aisle, underneath a massive arch of beautiful daisies, peonies and vines, Vanjie couldn’t keep his eyes off the man standing in front of him. At 6’3 to his own 5’9 Vanjie had to crane his neck to look into Brooke’s perfectly blue eyes. The older man leaned his own head down to look at him, seemingly staring right into his soul. 

Staring up at the older blonde, he had never felt so content, so happy, so at home. He knew that no matter what happened, they would have each other forever. Thinking about this made Vanjie begin to tear up. He tried to look down at his shoes in semi-embarrassment but he felt strong hands cup his cheeks, tilting his head back up to look at his almost husband.

Seeing Brooke mouth the words ‘I love you’ made the tears come faster and by the time he repeated the words after the chaplain, a lump had formed in his throat. It made his already comically husky voice even harsher. Vanjie didn’t care though. Those two words were the only thing that he cared about that day. 

“Brock Hayhoe, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Jose Cancel, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“I do" 

Standing on his toes to reach his husband, Vanjie couldn’t help the gigantic grin that crossed his face. As Brooke leaned down to kiss him, a smile graced his face, just as big. Just as full of love. Vanjie truly felt, that out of all their kisses throughout the years, all of their kisses since that simple, soft kiss that started it all and of all the kisses to come. - This kiss would be his favourite.


End file.
